Nicole's Revenge
by The Mominator
Summary: After a wonderful Christmas holiday the Goren's continue on with their lives but always in the back of their minds is the reality that Nicole is on the loose. Part 6 is titled Safe From Evil. Written with Chlark4.
1. Bad News

**A/N: As I stated in 'Baby's First Christmas**.'

**This story is one of a series, however you don't have to read parts 1-2-3 and 4---If you have thank you. Anyway a brief summary….**

**Nicole causes Bobby a great deal of grief. Alex is there for him and never leaves his side. They fall in love, have a baby and then get married. They have a wonderful holiday but as the Christmas season comes to an end and they continue on with their lives, always in the back of their minds is the reality that ****Nicole is on the loose. **

…**.Hey ****chlark4 as I promised...this weekend….**

**Chapter One**

**Bad News**

**February 2008**

The door to the elevator opens and Bobby steps out onto the eleventh floor. Coffee in one hand and his leather case in the other he smiles when he sees his partner seated at her desk. _That use to be me, here early_ _every day_. He takes a quick sip of his coffee. He frowns when he notices that as he passes through the room heads turn quickly followed by whispering. He makes his way to his desk. Sets down his coffee and his case and pulls out his chair, "Morning Danni," he says as he sits down.

She looks up from her computer screen, "Morning Bobby."

As he flips open his case he can feel the presence of a person standing beside him, "Detective."

Bobby sits back and the chair rolls backward six inches. "Yes Captain, is there a problem." He looks up and once again the quick head turns and whispering.

Ross sits on the edge of the desk, intertwining his fingers, he exhales, "Nicole Wallace," he looks around the room. "Nicole was spotted in a motel in Jersey, yesterday afternoon."

Bobby rolls his chair closer to his desk, "And you thought it vital to tell every detective in the squad first before me," he says head bowed down.

"Dect….Bobby I didn't tell anyone, it came over the wire, early this morning."

**Three Months Ago….November 2007**

The plane arrives on time at Kennedy airport. Alex's sister Laurie and her brother Michael along with Robby are waiting to greet them.

Their ten days of love, sun and fun at the Caribbean Island Saint Lucian have some to an end.

They come through the tunnel looking tan and smiling. When Alex sees them she quickens her pace, she hugs her sister and brother. Michael, who has Robby in his arms, holds him out to her. She takes him in her arms and kisses him about twenty times as Bobby makes his way to the little group. After a handshake from Michael and a hug and kiss from Laurie, he too takes hold of his son and gives him a hug and a few kisses of his own.

The group collects the luggage and walk through the terminal, Bobby suddenly stops and grabs Michael's arm, "Why are cops following us?"

Nervously Michael says, "Cops, what cops?"

Bobby sets down the luggage, he points in the direction of two plain clothed police officers, "Those cops."

Alex interjects, "What's going on Bobby?"

Bobby places his hand on Michael's shoulder, "Ask your brother?"

Michael turns his attention to Laurie; she mouths the words 'tell them'. Michael looks from Bobby to Alex, he clears his throat, "The police have been staying with the family," he stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks away. "All of us since Wednesday."

Bobby along with Alex frowns, asking simultaneously, "What for?"

Silence from her sibling. "Michael," Alex says sternly growing impatient from her brothers' hesitation.

He blurts out her name, "Nicole, Nicole escaped from jail last Tuesday night."

Bobby's face turns ashen, Alex grabs his arm. "She's long gone Bobby she wouldn't………"

He pulls his arm away, "She wouldn't? This is Nicole, she'll be back," he picks up the bags and begins walking, the group follows. "This time I'll be ready."

**February 2008**

**The Goren Home**

Bobby enters the house holding a large half cheese half meatball pizza, "Alex, pizza's here and so am I." Robby is sitting in the middle of the floor, trying to put a blue lego on top of a red one. He looks up when he hears the door open and his fathers' voice. He tosses the legos then grabs onto the couch pulling himself up. Bobby has a hold of him before he stands. "Pizza," the 11 month old says.

Bobby kisses his cheek as Alex enters the room, he sets his son down. "I've already been replaced by pizza."

Alex chuckles, taking his hand, "He loves to eat, just like his father." She reaches up and they exchange a quick kiss on the lips.

Pizza is consumed, kitchen cleaned and Robby is in bed. "Ok," Alex says as she slaps his thigh then sits down on the couch. "You're too quiet. What's going on?" He stares straight ahead. "And don't tell me nothing Bobby, I know you too well."

He lowers the volume on the TV and tosses the remote on top of the coffee table. "Nicole was spotted in Jersey yesterday. Doing what?" He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know." He turns his head to face her, taking a hold of her hand. "She's too close Alex."

"I'm not sure what to say, except," she holds his hand up to her cheek. "What could she possibly expect to get from you this time?"

"She tried to destroy me and she failed, I could be wrong," he pulls her closer. "But something tells me that she _**is**_the type to hold a grudge."

"Maybe I should hold off on going back to work, until she is sitting quietly in a jail cell."

"No," he says sternly, shaking his head. "I don't think that's necessary, we already have Robby signed up with the day care facility, everything will be fine, don't worry." He stands, "I'll take care of everything," he says confidently.

**TBC**

**A/N: Pizza and an 11 month old? Just a small piece, my kids had and have stomachs made of iron and could easily handle the cheese. **


	2. Lying in Wait

**Chapter Two**

**Lying in Wait**

**Early the Next Morning**

The movement on the bed causes her to wake. "What time is it?" she asks not wanting to open her eyes and look at the clock.

"It's early, go back to sleep," he says softly.

Turning on her side she reluctantly opens one eye, _it's dark_, "Did you fall asleep on the couch?"

"No I was just…." He rolls over, "Just go back to sleep."

She pulls the blanket up under her chin. Closing her eyes, she soon falls asleep.

Robby's voice over the monitor wakes them at six-thirty. Moments later the alarm sounds. "What do we need an alarm clock for?" Bobby asks rubbing his eyes, "We have Robby, same time every day."

Alex laughs as she rubs his back, "I know, I know."

**The Next Evening**

"Well I'm going up," she taps his shoulder.

Taking a hold of her hand, he lays down a kiss, "I'll be up in awhile."

**Early the Next Morning **

She rolls over in the bed and his side is vacant. "Bobby?" She takes a glance at the clock, "Gees, four a.m." Pulling off the blanket, hunting for her slippers, which are nowhere to be found. "Oh the hell with it," she walks quickly down the hall and hears the sound of laughter_, the TV is on, that's odd except for classic movie, sports and the news he doesn't watch much television. _She finds him staring straight ahead at the box. "Bobby," she walks closer and calls to him again, "Bobby, what are you doing?" No answer, he is lost in thought, she stands in front of him.

He looks up, "Hi, what are you doing up?"

A little startled she inquires, "What am I doing up? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he frowns. "I just can't sleep."

She sits down next to him, "Can't sleep? You didn't even come to bed."

Stretching out his arm he quickly places it on her shoulder, "I'm not tired." He lightly squeezes her.

Canned laughter from the TV, "Lucy is on at this hour."

"From what I can tell Lucy is always on." As he stands, he takes her hand and she follows him up the stairs.

**Days turn into weeks, weeks into months. Two months have passed since the sighting of Nicole in New Jersey. As each day ends, Alex's thoughts about the devil's daughter have dwindled. Bobby….has thoughts of her everyday.**

**April 2008**

**Tuesday Morning**

Alex packs up Robby for his second day at day care; he had a fun time yesterday. She lifts her son and he climbs into the car seat. _Thirteen months old already, wow time really does fly._ She kisses the top of his head.

The day care facility is located at the 60th precinct in Brooklyn. Wendi George, who is married to a police officer, is also a former cop. She and two other police officers started the day care program when they gave birth to their first-born children the same year.

The Gorens, being residents of Brooklyn and members of the NYPD had no trouble in getting Robby enrolled. Both feel a sense of security leaving Robby everyday, even with Nicole on the loose.

"Day two," Alex says as she unbuckles her son from the car seat. Wendi George greets Alex, "Good morning."

Robby turns his head to the sound of the sweet melodious voice. "You're going back today?" Wendi inquires.

"No next week, need to take some tests tomorrow." She lets go of Robby's hand as she walks through the doorway, he scurries through the room. Four children are playing with various toys and games. Robby joins in the fun.

Alex touches his shoulder, "Have fun honey, see you later."

He stands, "Bye."

She kisses his cheek and he immediately returns the kiss.

**Later that Morning**

Alex, arrives at her parent's home, she along with Laurie and her Mom have a luncheon engagement.

Her father opens the door welcoming her in, "Hey Dad."

He leans down and kisses her cheek, "Hey honey, how are you?"

"Pretty good," she says as she removes her jacket.

"I'll be down in a minute Alex."

She calls out to her mother, "Take your time Mom, Laurie's not here yet."

Her father scoffs, "A minute, she's been dressing for an hour."

"Dad, stop." She hangs up her jacket, "She wants to look nice."

"I know," he smiles as he gazes up toward the stairs. "She always does, doesn't have to do too much to look beautiful," he pats his daughters shoulder. "Much like her daughters." Alex smiles at the look of love on his face. _After all these years and he still thinks, she is beautiful, how sweet._

"So," John claps his hands, which startles her. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes I am, I'm actually excited about it, haven't been to the shooting range in awhile. Yesterday I received the results of my physical and passed all those tests. So come Monday morning, I will become once again Detective Alex Eames, not that I don't mind being called Mommy."

Her father reaches for her they embrace as they laugh.

"Ross already informed me that it will paper work city for a couple weeks. Will be assigned as the third wheel for the other detectives, considering I haven't been to a crime scene for awhile." She leads the way down the hall toward the kitchen. "It will be fine," she says with an air of conviction.

"How about your new partner? Anything on him or her?"

"His name is Mark Lange and he comes from the Bronx, worked homicide out of the 4-0, won't be arriving till the end of the month, in other words when he arrives I'll be ready to go back out on the street."

"You looked worried."

"No not worried more like….I've been with the same partner for close to seven years and …" She nods her head, "Maybe just a little bit."

"You'll be fine," John pulls the chair out for her, "Besides if Bobby can handle having another partner, you won't have any trouble at all."

She chuckles, "That's the same thing Bobby said."

"See," he says as he pats her hand, "Intelligent people think alike."

The doorbell rings and John rises from the chair, "No sit Dad I'll get it. It's probably Laurie and she forgot her key." Alex opens the door and as she suspected, her sister.

"Hey Alex, I forget the key."

**Charlie Brown's Restaurant**

Laurie and Sara Eames are heavily into discussing the presidential candidates, Alex remains quiet.

"Order me a decaf coffee, I need to go to the ladies room," Sara says.

"Any dessert, Mom?" Laurie asks.

A moment of hesitation, "No not today."

"Alex," Laurie says. No answer, she taps her sister's hand. "Alex."

She looks up seeming surprised. "Yeah Laurie what is it?"

"Not that I don't enjoy Mom's company, but a little conversation from you would be nice."

Alex gazes around the table, "Where's Mom?"

"She went to the ladies room."

"Oh that's good."

Laurie frowns, "That's good, what is the matter with you today?" Silence, "Alex," she says with a slight irritation in her voice. Alex rubs her forehead, Laurie smiles as she sits back in the chair. "What did he do now?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing, absolutely nothing and believe me that is not a good thing."

Sara returns, "Waiter didn't come back yet?"

"No Mom."

"What is not a good thing," Sara inquires as she sits down.

Alex looks away wishing she were elsewhere, regretting that she said anything. "Alex come on, talk to us."

"It has to do with that woman, doesn't it?" Sara asks.

Nodding her head, "Yes Mom." She leans forward. "When we returned from our honeymoon and found out that Nicole was on the loose it was stressful but with Dad's sixty-fifth birthday party then Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years the thought of her was forgotten until…he….he sits up night after night waiting and watching."

"Watching and waiting?"

"For Nicole, Laurie, he's how shall I say this…." She rubs her eyes, "On guard duty, now when he feels that I have had enough rest and able to react to a confrontation he comes to bed…which is usually four in the morning."

"Has anyone seen her since February?"

Alex says shaking her head, "No Mom."

The waiter returns and the three Eames women order coffee, no dessert.

They stay quiet until he returns; Alex takes a sip of coffee. "I….I've tried to talk to him but I know him so well….he feels responsible. He feels responsible for the actions of that woman and he wants….needs to be the one to deal with her."

"He must be exhausted."

"Of course he is Laurie," Alex snaps. She holds up her hand, "Sorry, I'm sorry."

Laurie pats her hand, "It's alright."

"It's been at least three weeks, maybe more." She picks up a napkin and wipes her eyes. "I thought after the first week or two he would stop but he hasn't and…."

"What has been three weeks?" Sara asks innocently.

Alex raises her eyebrows then smiles. "Oh, I see." Sara says as her face turns slightly red.

Thankful for the fact that she does have someone to tell her troubles too, she continues, "I thought that if I let it go it would all work out and he would come to realize that she is not coming for him. Unfortunately, I'm wrong. Now when I say something he has an argument that if he doesn't stay on his toes that is when she will strike." Sitting back in the chair, "I know I have to try again." _Something tells me that it will be a waste of time but I have to try._

"Why haven't you said anything to us before?"

"I….I was sure that it would end soon," she pats her sister's arm. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime, Alex you know that."

**That Evening**

"If I call my parents I'll bet they'd stay with Robby while you and I," she rubs his shoulders. "Go out to dinner and maybe dancing."

Shaking his head, "No not tonight," he stands. "Besides leaving Robby with your parents at night…." He pulls open the curtain, "Not a good thing."

"She's not nearby, she's gone Bobby," she exclaims. "She's not coming for you!"

He turns abruptly, "You're wrong," she takes a step back, "Alex do you think that I am only worried about myself?" He says pointing toward the window. "I've seen first hand what that woman is capable of," he wags his finger at her. "She's out there and if I know her, which I do, she's watching."

"Bobby, how long? How many nights are you going…?"

He cuts her off, "I told you that I'd take care of everything and I will." He turns to look out the window, "It's my turn Nicole."

She raises her hand to object but being fully aware of the stubborn nature of her husband she lets it go…._for now Bobby but not for long._

**TBC**


	3. Alex is Back on Duty

**Chapter Three**

**Alex is Back on Duty**

**The Goren Home**

"So, should we drive in together?"

He smiles, "I think that would be cool," he takes her hands and pulls her forward. "You have to admit that this is going to be very weird."

"Well, what the hell," looking up into his eyes, "You look tired," she steps back. "Bobby…"

He releases her hands, "Don't start, Alex." He leans down and kisses her cheek. "I'm fine," three strides and he is out of the room, placing her hands on her hips, she exhales.

The morning commute was without incident, they arrive at 1PP close to eight-forty five. Some quick hugs and handshakes are giving to her as she strolls through the squad. Danni, who Alex has met once, extends her hand to her. "Welcome back Alex."

Alex smiles as she shakes her hand, "Thank you Danni." Quickly gazing at the 30 something woman_, she is a lot prettier than I remember._

"Detective," Ross's voice interrupts her thoughts. "Welcome back," he too extends his hand.

"Thank you Captain, thank you for giving me the opportunity to return."

"I have the utmost faith in you Detective."

Ross quickens his pace and is soon ahead of them; Bobby leans down, whispering, "Suck up."

She smacks his arm, "No, it's all about diplomacy."

He scoffs, "Yeah right." She has to smile; _some_ _things never change, thank God. _She wouldn't want him any other way.

With Bobby escorting her they walk side by side, arriving at her old desk she absent-mindedly pulls out the chair. A slight blush shows on her face, she looks up and Danni is standing next to her, "Danni, I'm sorry."

Danni walks past her, "What for? We rearranged the desks, to make your return as comfortable as possible." Danni walks to a desk on Bobby's left, pulling out the chair, she sits down.

"Are you happy with the accommodations?" Ross asks.

"Yes thank you, thank you all."

Throughout the day, Alex does feel a little left out. With not only her former partner out of the squad and off on a lead, all her fellow detectives. She smiles when she hears her cell phone, "Eames."

"_Hey Eames it's me, I'm in the garage, time for lunch. Come on down."_

With a sultry tone she asks, "Oh and who is me?" Silence, "Bobby, I'm kidding."

"_No, really? Come on, I'm hungry," _he hesitates_. "I like that voice, very sexy."_

Slipping on her jacket, "Maybe I'll use it tonight, get you in the mood." She pushes the button for the elevator.

"_What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

The door to the elevator opens, "It's not supposed to mean anything. Jesus Christ." She hears a click on the phone, _he hung up_.

Running towards the elevator is Detective Brown, "Eames, hold the elevator." He scoots in. "Thanks." The door closes, "So, how's your first day back?"

She chuckles, "A little boring."

Idle chit chat till the elevator dings for the lobby and he exits, "See you later."

"Bye, Tom."

When the elevator door opens to the garage, he is standing in front of her. "You want to start an argument now?" she asks.

"Things are stressful with…."

"No things are not, you are." She brushes past him, "You're doing this to yourself, she hasn't done anything to you."

He follows her, "Alex………"

"Hey guys," a female voice stops him in his tracks.

"Hey Megan," Alex says as she walks briskly past.

Bobby nods, "Megan, how are you?"

"Fine thanks."

Alex has the door open to the driver's side before he can comment. He opens the passenger door and enters the vehicle. "So," she turns on the engine. "Where do you want to go to eat?"

"I don't care."

"You don't care, well then we're having Italian."

"I'm sorry."

Backing up the car, "I'm not looking for an apology. I'm worried about you."

"Alex," he places his hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing to worry about."

She wants, she needs to believe him. Grabbing his hand, "I can't help it. I love you and I want to help." She drives the car back into the spot, "No more of these late hours, not sleeping. It will catch up to you." She moves in closer and pats his arm. "Tonight, promise me that you will go to bed….sleep early." He stares straight ahead, she nudges him. "Bobby," she says sternly. "Promise me."

Nodding his head, "Ok, ok, I promise."

**Later That Evening**

**The Eames Home**

Any time that the family has an opportunity to get together they do, a little 'Alex goes back to work party' is held this night.

The kids have taken over the TV room; most of the adults are either around the dining room table or the kitchen.

The woman have invaded the kitchen, Laurie, Sara and Theresa, Michael's wife are debating whether the temporary governor will run for office in the next gubernatorial election. Alex is sitting at the kitchen table sipping a glass of pinot grigio.

The men, John, Philip, Laurie's husband and Michael are at the dining room table discussing the war, the constant rising of gasoline prices, all offering their opinion of who is getting rich from all of this. They agree on one thing, it isn't any of them. Bobby is sitting at the table nursing a bottle of beer.

John asks, "Bobby if anyone knows who and what I'll bet you do?"

He looks up at his father-in-law, "What? Who?"

Michael pats him on the back, "You look beat man, tough case?"

Bobby finishes the rest of his beer, "Yeah, one of those where no one remembers anything and everyone has an alibi." He stands, "Anyone ready for another beer?"

Three yeses are heard. Bobby walks into the kitchen and the woman have switched from talking about the temporary governor to offering their suggestions about new ideas for updating the 40 year old kitchen. He finds his wife sitting quietly but comfortably in the corner. He opens the refrigerator pulling out four beers. He sets them on the table, leaning down, "Hey, Hon you alight?"

She looks up and a weak smile crosses her face, "Yes," she sits back in the chair. "I'm alright, I….every time I sit in this kitchen it brings back so many sweet memories of when I was little."

He sits down, "If they were so sweet why do you look sad?"

"I'm not sad," she leans forward. "I'm worried, Bobby. I'm worried about you. I know how you are and I have to know for sure that you will do as you promised."

He twists the top off his beer bottle and takes a long quenching sip. "I promise," he lets out a small burp. She has to laugh.

"Don't just say the words to pacify me I need to know…."

He holds up his hand, "I have never lied to you."

"I know that."

The kids are starting to get restless and Robby is starting to get a bit cranky. They bid their goodnights and thank her parents for hosting this party.

**The Goren Home**

**11 P.M.**

Bobby sits up in the bed watching the 11 o'clock news. Alex watches half hardily, she turns over on her side and within minutes she is asleep. He watches till the end then clicks the TV off.

He lies down in the bed placing his hands behind his head. A memory of the little room and the little bed flash through his mind. He shakes his head in the hope that the memory will fade. It does, for only a moment.

He turns on his side and drifts off to sleep; soon dreams float through his mind. His hands and legs are numb as he lies on a bed in a dark room. He lifts up his head when he feels hands on his thigh, he tries to shake his legs in the hope that the hands will stop. He is not able to move, he is powerless. He wakes, slightly sweating and breathing heavy. He pulls the covers off and makes his way to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink he splashes his face with water, "Bobby are you alright?" his heart skips a beat, he turns and Nicole is standing in the door way.

**TBC**


	4. Disoriented Times Two

**Chapter Four**

**Disoriented Time Two**

She smiles as she watches the color drain from his face. She releases her hold of the doorknob, "At a loss for words, I never thought I would ever live to see the day."

He takes a step forward and she raises her arm, the bathroom light catches the shiny metal and he steps back. "Yes that's right, stay where you are Bobby. When I want you to move I'll tell you." She slowly moves back, motioning with the gun for him to follow; he follows her out of the bathroom and into the darkened bedroom. "Sit down," she says commanding, pointing toward the bed.

Alex is on her side, he calls her name, no answer. With one eye on his nemesis he slowly walks toward his wife, "She's not dead, not yet anyway," he takes her hand in his, raising it to his face. Her hands are cold and clammy, he gently caresses her forehead. "She didn't and won't feel any pain."

"You bitch, why? It's me you want, please let me help her." He makes a sudden movement and she raises the gun.

"It's too late for her but not for you, if you behave."

He sits next to Alex never letting go of her hand, tears fill his eyes, "Alex I'm so sorry," he looks up to the sky, "Oh God, this can't be happening!" He lowers his head and looks toward the door, she follows his eyes.

"Oh he's fine, Bobby." She takes a step back, flipping on the light. His eyes widen as he spies his motionless son on the chair. Nicole pats his head, "He's adorable, and he looks just like you. Oh yes he is Daddy's little boy." She smiles and a sickly feeling goes through him. "I often wonder what our child would look like," running her hand through his dark hair. "Don't you? He or she would be sixteen months old now." He stares at her without responding, "I was hoping for some conversation before I teach you a lesson. A lesson an intelligent man like you should have learned by now. That you will never ever defeat me Bobby," she exclaims, "Never!"

"No," shaking his head, "Not my son!" He makes a sudden motion toward her and the noise and pain come simultaneously. His knees buckle and as he falls to the floor he reaches for her. The pain is excruciating and the room gets dark, he hears Robby's voice, "Mommy, Daddy………."

"NO!" he screams.

"Bobby," Alex shakes him, "Bobby wake up."

He sits up suddenly looking pale and gasping for air, he flips on the light. She wipes his face with a tissue, "Are you alright?" He stares straight ahead nodding. "Mommy, Daddy."

He expels a long breath, Alex lifts up the blanket, he taps her arm, "I'll go." He pulls her toward him, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll never….she'll never ever get close to you, if I see her I won't wait for justice this time, I'll take care of her myself." He holds her face in his hands kissing her on the lips. "I should have taken care of her when I had the chance."

"Bobby…." Holding his finger to his lips, "Shhhh." He helps her to lie down, covering her with the blanket.

He opens the door to his son's room and Robby is standing up in the crib. Picking up his son he hugs him, kissing him repeatedly. He tends to him and when he returns to the bedroom Alex is sitting up. "Come back to bed," she pats his side of the bed.

Stepping into his pants, "What for?"

"Because you need some tender loving care and I am just the one to give you some." Removing his pants he returns to the bed. "What was the dream about?"

"It wasn't a dream it was a nightmare and I don't want to talk about that," they fall into the bed holding each other kissing passionately.

**Later That Morning**

The alarm sounds and Alex is alone in the bed, she hears voices downstairs, the guys are in the kitchen. She wonders if he fell back to sleep. Intuition tells her, no.

She joins her family in the kitchen, Robby has been feed and dressed and ready for his day, Bobby the same. She holds back her questions about the dream and the morning goes by without incident.

**One Police Plaza**

"Eames," Ross calls to her. "Your new partner has arrived."

"I thought it was going to be weeks before he was to join us."

"He finished his assignment and he was transferred earlier. I hope you're not against showing him around."

"No, now the two of us can sit and stare at piles and piles of paper work."

**Later that Afternoon**

The door suddenly opens in the visitors' office and it smashes up against the wall, heads turn. Charles Henry jogs out of the room. "You're incompetent," Bobby says as he wags his finger at her. "That's what it is." He leans forward. "How many times have I told you that when you are not sure of what to say," he hits the table with his fist. "Don't say anything!"

"Bobby…"

"How the hell did you get up here? Huh." He stands and paces around her as if she is a suspect; she refuses to look at him. "I asked you a question, huh? Who did you do favors for?" Seconds later, Danni is up and running toward the ladies room.

Ross along with Alex, Logan, Wheeler and Alex's new partner Mark Lange heard all that was said, Ross walks up to Alex, whispering, "I realize that with Wallace on the loose he must be very worried and…….." Alex holds up her hand, "I'll talk to him Captain." Ross nods and the rest, once again go about their business, except Megan. She has left the room, following Danni into the ladies room.

She turns when she hears the door open. Wiping her eyes. "I'm alright," she blows her nose. "I knew he had a reputation for being unconventional and a little odd but no one ever told me he was mean hateful piece of shit." She pulls out three more tissues. "I worked hard to get here and here I am in the bathroom crying, like a child." She digs in her bag and begins to repair the makeup that was ruined. She turns abruptly to face her colleague, "I actually enjoy working with him, he's very interesting to watch, and he fascinates me. What do I do now, ask for a new partner?"

Megan shakes her head, "Is that what you really want?"

"No," she leans back against the sink. "I did some research on Wallace awhile back and I have tried and tried to talk to him but he refuses to discuss it."

"I haven't known him long but the one thing I do know is, he is a very private man and usually very polite and even sweet. He is going though something that I don't know if anyone of us, including Alex can understand. Danni, you have to go back in there."

He is sitting once again when Alex walks into the room; she closes the door and stands over him. "What the hell is the problem?"

"She's useless, that's the problem," he says with his head down.

"From what I see," Alex sits next to him. "Danni is not the one with the problem Bobby it's you." She pats his hand; he continues to keep his head down. "I have known you a long time, and in all that time I have never, ever heard you speak that way to anyone, especially a colleague or a woman. My God she's not Nicole." Alex feels a twinge of regret as he slowly lifts his head.

Pushing his chair away from the table, "Let's not bring up Nicole alright," he pauses. "Anyway this is none of your business, this is between her and I." Straightening his tie, "Besides you're just upset about last night."

"I am not upset about last night, those things happen."

He stands, "No," stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Not to me. It has never happened to me."

"Let's not talk about last night now, alright. We can do that when we get home." Alex turns when she hears a knock on the door.

Bobby exhales as he turns his back on them, he hears the chair slide back as Alex stands and opens the door, excusing her-self she leaves the room. Once again he hears the sound of the chair, he turns and Danni is sitting in the same seat she occupied minutes before. He rubs his face, "Danni, I'm sorry, I realize how lame that sounds but I truly am. I had no right to speak to you that way and I hope that you can forgive me. I could tell you a line and make an excuse for what happened but I won't."

She opens a folder, "So where were we?"

"We were watching our number one suspect run out of the room." She covers her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. Sitting down he smiles, "It's alright you can laugh, we'll find another way to get him."

**Later That Evening**

Her cell phone rings, "Eames."

"_Alex, Danni and I have uncovered a witness in Connecticut, she seems a little skittish and if we don't talk to her now we…."_

"I know, I understand. Be careful."

"_I will."_

"Bobby…." The line disconnects. She frowns as she replaces the phone in her bag.

"Alex are you alright?" She looks up and Tom Brown is standing next to her desk. "Huh, oh yes I'm fine, thanks Tom."

"You don't look fine."

She rolls her chair back, reluctant to divulge her personal life on him, she stands. "I'm just tired, not use to working." Opening her desk drawer she removes her bag, "Good night Mark, see you tomorrow."

"Night Alex."

Mark watches Tom, watch her walk away. Tom sits in her chair. "Were you here when he went off on his partner this afternoon?"

Mark nods, "Yes I was, hell I'm not sure how I would behave with that psycho women on the loose."

Tom rolls the chair closer, "If you ask me he's not wrapped to tight, never was."

"I've heard that he can be a little odd but you can't over look the fact that the guy is one hell of an investigator."

Tom stands, "I suppose," saluting him, "Later, Lange."

"Yeah sure." Mark shakes his head, "Talk about odd. You're not wrapped to tight either." Chuckling to himself, he shuts down his computer.

**The Goren Home**

She feels the bed move and taking a quick glance at the clock, "Tell me you're not just getting home."

"No, I've been home for awhile."

Rather then endure another early morning chat about the same subject she rolls over and closes her eyes. Sleep does not return and after she hears a familiar grunt, she is sure that he is asleep.

She gets up from the bed; turning to face him she lightly pats his arm. "Bobby, I'm lost and so are you."

She peeks in on her son and makes her way downstairs, feeling the side of the TV, _it's still warm_. She makes herself comfortable on the couch and begins to cry.

**TBC **


	5. Muddled Thinking

**Chapter Five**

**Muddled Thinking**

When the clock chimes six times she wakes, how long she was asleep on the couch, she's not sure.

Checking her look in the bathroom mirror, red, tired eyes, she opens the medicine cabinet and finds a bottle of Visine. "Damn I hate doing this to my eyes but I can't let him know I've been crying."

She manages after three tries to get one drop into one eye, but half of it has runs down her cheek. She watches the liquid rolling down and starts to laugh, "Gees you are such a spaz sometimes." She tires again with the same eye, same results but the redness has faded.

After a long soothing shower she slips into her robe and emerges from the bathroom as the alarm clock is buzzing, surprised that he has not moved, she turns off the alarm.

Sitting next to him, she rubs his shoulder, "Bobby are you awake?" He just grunts. "I'll take that as a yes." She remains on the edge of the bed for a moment. He has yet to move, "Well, the shower is free." He grunts once more, Robby's babble is heard from the monitor. "Robby's up," she pats his shoulder, "Come on." She stands. "Get up," she says with a lilt in her voice.

He waves his hand at her, "Ok, ok."

After she tends to Robby, she places him back in the crib, returning to the bedroom to change. Stepping through the threshold, she stops dead in her tracks, he is still in bed. She stands over him, "Bobby, come on," she implores. "Get up." He turns over on his side away from her. She touches his forehead, _He's still warm,_ she chuckles softly.

Slipping on her panties and bra, she takes a quick peek at him. He usually watches and flirtatiously glares at her when she gets dressed. She plays being shy, which only makes him more enthusiastic and hot. It's a silly game but its fun and more times than not it ends up with them making love, but not this morning or the previous mornings. His back is to her, she finishes changing then sits on the edge of the bed, shaking him, "Bobby are you going to get up and go to work or this the position you intend to endure for the rest of the day," she says lightheartedly.

Once again, a grunt, she lightly slaps him on the back, "Can you please answer me and not just grunt at me."

"Alright," he suddenly pulls down the covers, "I'm up, Jesus Christ!" He brushes past her, mumbling a few obscenities. "Thank God I'm not your partner today," she bites her lip suddenly remembering the events of yesterday. His response, he slams the bathroom door. "I'm sorry," she exclaims.

"Mommy!"

"Ok Robby I'm coming."

She, with Robby in tow makes their way downstairs. She sets him down at the bottom of the steps, he goes off in the direction of the living room, she the kitchen. She begins to prepare breakfast for her son and making coffee. They couldn't wait for him to start walking; she can see him in the living room trying his best to get a toy out of the playpen, which is used more for harboring his toys than a safe place for him to play. "Robby……….no, no, don't pull." She bends downs, pointing, "Which one?"

"Ernie."

She picks up the stuffed doll, and rubs her hand through his hair; "I think Ernie is going to need a bath soon." She hands it to him and he smiles and hugs the doll; within seconds, he is heading for the stairs. She smiles at his idea, taking a few steps she takes a light hold of his arm, "Robby, let's have breakfast, then we have to get ready to go to Miss Wendi's." She bends down and picks him up, "Oh boy, I don't now how much longer I'm going to be able to pick you up." She kisses his cheek, he returns the kiss.

She carries him into the kitchen and sets him down in the baby seat, which has a permanent spot at the kitchen table. The coffee is done; she pours herself a cup then begins to spoon-feed him a bowl of oatmeal.

He finishes his breakfast and she pours herself another cup of coffee. "Mommy…"

"Yes Robby." He holds up his bowl. "Sure honey," she places the dirty bowl in the sink and sets down a clean one, fills it with cheerios minus the milk. He picks up handfuls of the cereal; most of them end up on the table and floor, not his mouth. She has learned to wait until he is done before she begins to clean up the mess.

Scanning through the newspaper, Alex leaves it open to an ad for JC Penney's. The ad is for a sale on men's suits, for this weekend. Two men appear in the ad, Robby pats the page, "Daddy."

She chuckles at his keen recognition, then frowns, "What the hel…. heck is he doing," she calls to him, "Bobby!" She listens for an answer, she calls again, "Bobby."

Alex fills a sippy cup with juice and takes Robby by the hand, "Come on Honey let's go see what Daddy is doing." They walk side by side up the stairs. She finds him in bed, she sits next to him then lightly taps his shoulder, "Bobby, are you alright?"

"What?" he says surprisingly, "Yeah, um no. I feel terrible."

Robby crawls on the bed, "Daddy."

He manages a slight smile and rubs his head, "Hey, little guy."

"Are you going to take the day off or just the morning?"

"I….probably the day."

"You know, I think that is a very good idea, before I leave do you need anything? He shakes his head, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry." He lays back down pulling the covers up to his neck.

She stands, "Since I have Robby dressed and ready to go to Wendi's I'll take him, that way you can really get some much needed rest. Do you think that later this afternoon you could pick him up?"

"I suppose."

"Bobby if you don't think you can, tell me." She bends down placing her hands on the bed, "Should I call the doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor I just want to be left alone," he says with his face in the pillow.

"What did you say?"

He lifts his head up, "No, no doctor." He turns to face the ceiling, "I'll get Robby."

She straightens up, "Ok, call me if you need anything or if you are not well enough to drive to Wendi's and I will pick him up." She lays a kiss on his forehead.

**One Police Plaza**

"Time for a break," Alex stands and stretches, "I need a cup of coffee Mark."

"I'll get it for you."

"No, not that coffee," pointing toward the break room. "A good cup of coffee, can I bring you back something?"

"No thanks Alex, I'm good."

No line in the coffee shop, she decides to take a short walk on this warm spring day. Removing her cell phone, she hits speed dial, after three rings he picks up. _"Hello."_

"I hope I didn't wake you but…."

"_No I'm up, I'm in the kitchen, fixing something to eat."_

"How are you feeling?"

"_Ah, alright I guess."_

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Bobby."

"_How about this, if I feel this crappy tomorrow I'll call alright."_

"Ok, I'll go along with that."

"_My phone is beeping, it's probably my Mom, she's only called twice today, made the mistake of answering this morning and_ _told her I was home."_ She hears him laugh and joins in the laughter.

"Ok I'll call you later, love you."

"_I love you too."_

She returns to the squad and the paperwork, "You know," she says as she sits down. "I'm going to need glasses if I continue to read all this, some of the handwriting is horrible."

Mark leans over, "Logan, it's got to be Logan, my God the man's handwriting is almost illegible."

"I heard that." Mike stops at Marks desk and picks up a sheet of paper, glancing at it quickly. "I have to agree with you, it is pretty bad." He lays it down. "I heard Goren called in sick, anything serious?" Alex rolls her chair back, frowning at her colleague. "Alex I didn't mean…."

"No, Mike it's alright I understand."

"Logan," Ross calls to him, "My office."

"Catch you later."

"See ya Mike." She and her new partner return to their pile of papers.

**Later that Afternoon**

**2 PM**

She hits the speed dial and after five rings, he picks ups, _"Yeah,"_ he says harshly.

"Hey it's me, did I wake you." Silence, "Bobby are you alright?"

"_Yeah, yeah I'm fine,"_ he pauses_. "No not really I feel a little dizzy, I need to lie down."_

"Why did you answer the phone?"

_"Huh?"_

"Nothing. It's not important, should I plan on picking up Robby?"

"_What? Robby, no I said I'll do and I will," _he says crossly.

"Ok you don't have to bite my head off."

"_Sorry."_

"It's alright, get some rest."

"_I will."_

"I'm going to hang up now you….go take a nap; I'll be home by seven."

"_Seven?"_

"Yes, Mark and I," he interrupts.

"_Mark? Who's Mark?"_

"Very funny Bobby, anyway."

"_Oh yeah Mark."_

"We...we are hoping to finish up these reports, tonight."

"_Yeah alright, see you later."_ The phone disconnects.

Mark can't help but notice the frown on her face, he inquires, "Anything wrong Alex?"

Placing the phone in her bag, "He sounds funny; a little confused, I guess he really does need to get some sleep."

**One Police Plaza**

**6:30 PM**

Mark has finished his pile and he offers to help her, "Alex give me a few more files."

"No, Mark you've done enough, I'm sorry but my mind seems to be elsewhere lately."

"Well I can certainly understand. I remember reading about her…"

She holds up her hand, "Please Mark, I know being a cop does tend to make us curious but if we could possibly talk about someone or something else I would surely appreciate it."

"Of course, I apologize."

"No need to apologize."

"Any news as to when Ross is going to let you two take on a case?" A voice is heard from behind.

Alex looks up from her never-ending pile, "No not yet Tom."

"Where's you part….Bobby today?"

"He's home sick he wasn't feeling well this morning."

"Damn I hope it's not the flu."

"No maybe it's the stress of not knowing where…." She pauses, focusing her eyes on the paper in her hand. "I just think he needed a day off."

"Hope he feels better."

"Thank you Tom." He waves at Mark as he walks away from them.

"Alex," Mark wheels his chair closer to her. "Is he a good friend of yours?"

She watches him as he disappears around the corner. "No I've been here for seven years he's been on the squad for five. And that is about how many words we have spoken in that time."

"He seems awfully interested in you and Bobby."

"Yes he does, doesn't he?"

Her cell phone rings, "Eames."

"_Alex its Wendi,"_ Alex's heart races a bit.

"Yes Wendi, is something wrong?"

"_Alex you know I don't mind when any of you are late because I know the hours but it is six-forty five."_

"Six forty five! I'm sorry Wendi; Bobby was supposed to pick up Robby tonight. I'm leaving now."

"_Alex, please drive safely."_

"I will, I'm sorry."

"_It's alright; you don't have to keep apologizing."_

As she jogs through the squad toward the elevator, she calls home. _The_ _answering machine_, she then calls his cell it rings six times, _voice mail_. She closes the phone and stuffs it into her bag. "Shit."

As she drives out of the garage she notices Tom in his car, he waves as she passes. "What the hell is it with that guy?"

After a few more apologies to Wendi, she and Robby are in the car headed for home.

**The Goren Home**

Alex follows Robby through the house into the kitchen, she calls to him. "Robby come here and let me take off your jacket."

He runs out of the kitchen and into the living room, pulling a DVD from _his_ shelf, "Mommy." She peeks through the doorway, "Alright," Alex wipes her hands and pops the DVD into the machine. She hands him a bottle as he lies on the floor with his back up against the couch.

She ascends the stairs opening the bedroom door, unmade bed and clothes on the floor, she frowns, picking them up. _That's odd_. The bathroom door is closed she lightly knocks, "Bobby." No answer, she opens the door. No Bobby.

The Cape Cod house is not large and she finds him in the little den-office off the kitchen, a room that is rarely used. He is staring out the window. "Bobby," she says softly. He releases his hold of the curtain. She asks, "Bobby what are you doing?"

"Did you see her?" he pulls the curtain aside again.

"Her? Who are you talking about?"

He turns suddenly, "You know damn well who."

She leaves the door open and walks further into the room, "Bobby," she takes his hand. "Please sit down." He turns to face her, she caresses his cheek. "You look pale."

He gazes into her eyes, "She was out there."

"Yes, yes she was." Alex makes a motion to look toward the window. "She's gone now."

A whiff of alcohol emanates from his breath. Leading him to the chair behind the desk, she notices a beer can and a prescription bottle on top of the desk. Releasing his hand as he sits, she picks up the bottle and reads the label, _percocet_, _it's empty_. "Bobby what have you done?" she asks nervously. He stands up quickly and takes a step toward her; suddenly he falls to the floor. Robby comes running into the room, "Mommy!" Alex takes a hold of her son with one hand and pulls out her cell phone with the other.

"_911 what is your emergency_."

**TBC**


	6. Thinking Clearer

**Chapter Six**

**Thinking Clearer**

Alex swiftly places her son in his carseat and within minutes, they are a block behind the ambulance that is heading to Saint Mary's Hospital.

As Bobby is taken to the ER, she finds a quiet place to sit. Robby sits beside her and in less then a minute he is off to explore his new surroundings. "Robby don't touch that, come here by Mommy and sit down." He continues to touch the lamp that turns off and on by tapping the base. "Robby!" A look of surprise crosses his face as he turns his head to face his mother, "Come here and sit down." She says sternly. He climbs up on the couch, pouting. Picking him up, she places him on her lap holding him tight.

Setting her son down next to her she stands and starts to pace, "What the hell is taking so long? Look for the pills in his system and you'll find the problem for Christ sake," she says through clenched teeth.

Robby climbs off the couch and the light goes on, Alex turns and after a few strides she is next to her son, picking up his hand, "I told you not to touch that." She lightly slaps his hand. His bottom lip starts to quiver and she kneels down, placing her arms around him. "I'm sorry sweetie." She wipes the tears from his cheeks. "Come on," taking his hand. "Let's sit down."

She resumes her seat on the couch, closing her eyes. She suddenly sits up, removing her cell phone from her bag. Speed dial, "_Hello."_

"Dad, its Alex, Bobby's taken ill."

"_Where are you?"_

"At the hospital."

"_What happened?"_

She hesitates, "I'm not sure, can you please come...call Laurie...I need someone..."

"_I'll call your sister and we'll be there as soon as we can."_

"Thanks Dad, we're at Saint Mary's."

"_Do you need anything?"_

"No, no I'm alright."

John, Sara and Laurie arrive within thirty minutes. She greets them with hugs. "Where is he?" John asks.

"He's still in the ER; they are running tests. That is all they've said to me so far." She turns her head away, "I told them what to look for."

"What?"

"Ah," she shakes her head. "Nothing, Dad."

Alex begins to pace walking further and further into the hallway, "I'll be right back."

"Sure honey."

She nonchalantly wanders into the ER, she finds him lying quietly. As she walks closer and closer to the bed, her anger builds. His eyes start to flutter open, the doctor who is standing off to the side notices, as does she. Alex takes a step closer, "How? Why Bobby? That was the only solution you could think of….you...you selfish son of a bitch, you wanted to go away….run away and leave us alone." He looks to his right and sees a figure, he lifts his head gently and his eyes come into focus. He tries to moves his arm, which has an IV in place and a look of surprise shows across his face. "We could have worked everything out if you'd let me help," raising her voice. "But no, you have to do everything alone."

The doctor places one hand on her shoulder and the other on her elbow. She looks up at him as tears are streaming down her face. He leads her away from the bed, "Misses Goren, please..."

"Please what?" She pushes his hands away. "I told you people what to look for, what is the great mystery?"

"Are you referring to the percocet?"

"Yes I am, Goddamnit what the hell do you think."

"Tox screen shows," he flips up the paper on his clipboard, "100 milligrams..." he holds out the prescription bottle. "This is the bottle that you gave me. Each pill in this bottle had 325 milligrams which mean that he took 2 pills about five hours ago." She frowns as she shakes her head.

"What...what about the beer?"

He smirks, "What beer? Maybe he had a beer four hours ago."

"I thought...he..."

"Please sit," he leads her to a chair. "Please," he holds out his hand. "You told me when he came in that he was not well this morning but never told you exactly what was bothering him, correct?"

"Yes," she says sounding exasperated.

"When you spoke to him throughout the day he told you that he felt dizzy and you had made a comment about him sounding confused." Nodding her head in agreement, "He suffered a Transient Ischemic Attack, in other words a Mini-Stroke. The symptoms may come and go. Go away totally, or get worse over the course of several hours."

She stands, "Oh my God."

"There will most likely be no after effects," he looks to his patient. "But it's a wake-up call to him that he has to stop doing what he's been doing and start doing what he hasn't. I want to keep him here for a couple of days, monitoring his blood pressure, very closely. I'll leave you alone for a moment, and then I will have him taken up stairs."

Slowly she walks to his bedside, taking his hand. She watches him sleeping, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry, Bobby I thought that….how could I think that you…." She leans over and places her head on his chest, whispering. "I don't know if you can hear me but I love you so much."

The doctor and nurse return and ask her, to please wait outside in the hall, while they prepare him to be moved to a room.

Alex returns to her family and relates the information that the doctor told her.

**An Hour Later**

The next time he wakes, he is in a different room. Alex is sitting in a chair next to the bed, she stands when she sees his eyes open. "Where's Robby?" he says with terror in his voice.

"He's with my parents."

He pulls the blanket down "No, no they are too…."

Alex places her hands on his chest, "He's with my parents outside the door." A sigh of relief expels from him, holding his face in his hands as he slumps down in the bed feeling lightheaded.

Alex rubs her temples as she sits down, trying to stop the headache she feels coming on. "I….I don't know how much more of this I can take Bobby."

"Huh," he says frowning.

"You wake up in a hospital bed and your first thought concerns that woman. Don't you want to know why you are here? My God Bobby you're obsessed, you think about her more than Robby and I."

"I do not, how can you say such a thing?"

"It's almost as if I'm fighting for your attention, and that's not fair."

"I….I can't forget, no matter how hard I try, I can't forget what she did to me."

"I know," she takes his hand and holds it up to her cheek. "I understand Bobby, I do but you….I….We can't live like this any longer. She's out there yes but do you plan to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder for her?"

Shaking his head slightly, "No I don't." he kisses her hand. "So what happened, why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

"I….I remember you yelling at me."

"I'm sorry about that; I came to the wrong conclusion because I didn't have all the facts."

"What conclusion was that?"

"I saw the empty bottle of percocet on the desk and you were acting so strangely that I thought that you…." She turns her head away.

"The bottle was empty because I took the last two pills. I had a monster headache and," he caresses her cheek, turning her head gently to face him. "I couldn't find any aspirin so I took the percocet, it worked, my headache went away."

"I should have known better than to think that you would throw your….our life away because of her, damn that woman I hate that bitch more and more everyday."

"You didn't answer my question, why am I here?"

Without hesitation she says, "You had a mini stroke."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Yes Bobby between the stress of the last few months…you…" she starts to cry. He reaches for her hand, pulling her close, she falls into his embrace. "The doctor is going to tell you this but," she lifts her head looking in his eyes. "You can't continue doing the things that you have been doing," she shakes him. "Understand," she says firmly. He nods his head pulling her close as he kisses her cheek.

**The Next Day**

Alex enters the room early this day. "Good morning." She says cheerfully. He continues to stare out the window. "Hey," she calls to him. He turns to meet her gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I was reading the paper," he folds up the paper and places it on the tray. "And I….today is April twenty sixth," he smiles at her remembering. "The day you rescued me. Two years Alex, it's been two years. I…." he takes a long sip of water. "I had hoped that I would never have to revisit those memories. She could have killed me then….But," he tilts his head. Alex smiles, she has seen that far away look on his face, 'the thinking stare' many times before.

"What Bobby? What is it?"

"If she wanted me dead, she would have done it by now." He sits up in the bed. "What would be the worse thing that she could do to me?"

Alex sits down and smiles shaking her head, "Nothing," they say simultaneously.

Remorsefully he says, "Because she was hoping I'd do it to myself….and I almost did."

"Yeah well Nicole forgot something, two very important people."

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't apologize I can understand your motives." She leans down and kisses him on the lips. Wiping off the lipstick, "You know I think you were right about something."

"Oh and what was that."

"She is watching, through someone else's eyes."

"Who?"

"Tom."

"Tom, Tom who?"

"Detective Tom Brown."

"Why do you think it's him?"

"He's been up my….he seems to appear out of nowhere and ask a question or make a comment about you."

"Good ole Nicole she always finds someone to do her bidding. I wonder what she has on him." A wicked smile crosses his face.

"You have an idea."

Nodding his head, "Yes, we are going to convince Detective Brown so he can tell Nicole that she got what she wanted."

"How?"

"Well if Tom is so interested in our lives let's give him some juicy tidbits to swallow. We have to get Ross, Logan, Megan, Danni and of course your new partner in on this." He lies down placing his hands behind his head, "This day started out with bad thoughts but it is going to end with good ones."

With a sparkle in his eyes and a smile of his face, he turns his head facing her, "Now where's Robby?"

She strokes his arm, "I'll get him."

**TBC**


	7. Setting The Trap

**Chapter Seven**

**Setting the Trap**

Alex and Robby arrive at the hospital early this Monday morning. Bobby is dressed and anxious to leave. The smile on his face is a mile wide when his family appears at the door. "Ready?" she asks as they enter the room.

Nodding, "Yes, since six this morning, I've been ready."

Following directly behind them is Doctor Friedberg. "Good morning all," he says as he hands a slip of paper to Bobby. "This is a list of the do's and don'ts and I suggest," he wags his finger at his patient. "No, I implore you to follow them implicitly."

Alex removes the paper from her husbands' hand, "Don't worry Doctor, he will," she glances up at him, "Right?"

He nods a few times as he picks up his son, "I will, I promise."

He does his best to relax and with Alex by his side, she makes sure of it. Having the time to actually sit and think, he has devised a plan to trap the devil's daughter.

**A Few Days Later**

Alex arrives home a little after 3 pm, accompanied by Captain Ross.

"Bobby," she calls to him.

"I'll be right there," he answers. He descends the stairs, reaching the last step he sets Robby down, "Mommy," he says excitedly as he sprints to his mother.

She squats down, scooping him in her arms, "Hi sweetie did you and Daddy have fun today?" Nodding his head as he squeezes her as tight as a toddler can.

A quick glance at her CO and she spots a small sparkle in his eyes, he reaches for the boy, lightly patting his arm. "Hey Robby," he says with a smile.

Robby studies the man's face, then smiles, weakly he says "Hi." He gives a nudge to his mother which means I want to get down.

"He's adorable," he pauses, "Goren," extending his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," he shows him to the couch. "Please sit, can I get you something to drink?"

"I could use a beer but I think I've have a soft drink, whatever you have."

"Sure." He calls to his wife, "Alex you want something?"

"No, not right now, Captain if you'll excuse me, I want to change, I'll be right back."

Nodding his head as Bobby hands him a can of soda, "Thank you." He opens the can and takes a long sip, "I am very anxious to hear what you have to tell me about our Miss Wallace."

Bobby informs Ross about their suspicion of Detective Brown. He is shocked and disturbed by their notion but with Bobby and Alex's knowledge of Nicole, he agrees to comply with their plan.

"One of the first things that you have to do is find a case that Logan and Wheeler are working on and assign Alex and Lange to help them. They have to appear to be working on it as a team. Nothing brings people closer than working a case. It won't seem unusual for Megan and Alex to be speaking about the case but also some personal issues. Now since I am to be suspended, reason unknown, it doesn't matter. Danni will be partner less; is that a word?" he shrugs his shoulders. "Anyway, she can also help the other four. Phone calls, trips to the lab, things of that nature."

"But in actuality," Ross says. "The case that they will be working on is getting to Nicole. Also then the women will be free to discuss," Ross points at him, "You."

Bobby nods his head, "Yes, exactly."

Alex has since returned from upstairs, "Maybe we should let him in on it and then follow him," she says.

"No, not yet," Bobby says shaking is head. "Let him feed Nicole this information and then we will get him off the street. He has to feel that he has not been suspected of anything. We can't guarantee how he might react when he speaks to her. He has to be calm and confident; he might not be able to do that when he knows that he is lying to her. If he cracks she will dispose of him and disappear and be free to reappear God's knows where and when." He picks up his soda can, taking a long sip, "I am not going to go through this shit again." Setting the can down, "We have the perfect opportunity to get her and we can't let her slip away…..once more."

**The Next Day**

**One Police Plaza**

Ross opens his door, "Logan, Wheeler," he waves to them. "In my office."

Mike leads the way, holding the door for his partner, "Captain."

"Please sit," Ross closes the door. "For the next week or so we are all going to be on a special assignment. That assignment, find Nicole Wallace and force her to show herself."

"How in the hell are we going to do that?" Mike asks.

"I had a meeting yesterday with the Goren's," he laughs. "I still can't get use to that, oh hell, Goren and Eames." He sits on the edge of his desk. "Goren was always under the impression that Nicole was watching him, in a way he is correct, she is, through Detective Browns' watchful eye."

Megan frowns, "He's been feeding information to her?"

"Yes, reporting to her as to things that he has seen here. Now, as we all know it has taken its toll on him but he has come to realize exactly what her plan is."

"What is that?" Mike asks.

"To do nothing."

"Nothing," Megan scoffs, "Nothing could make a person go over the edge then waiting for retaliation from another person."

"Wow I was right about her," Mike says. "Beauty brains and a complete psycho."

The trio laughs at the statement, "We can laugh," Megan says as she crosses her legs, "But she knows people and she knew exactly what to do to him."

Ross continues, "The first thing that we are going to do is to get Alex and Mark involved in your case, more comradely between all involved. But in reality the four of you plus Matthews will be working on the Nicole Wallace case." He stands and walks behind his desk, "Tomorrow Goren will be in my office and we are going to play, Goren gets suspended. Over the last two weeks Brown has been dropping comments to Lange and Eames. We are hoping that he will again tomorrow.

**The Next Morning**

He watches them as they enter the Captain's office, walking slowly through the squad, he stops when he approaches Mark. After a quick glance around the room he leans up against his colleagues' desk. The two men look up when they hear the Captain's voice, the words are unclear but the sound is of anger.

"I had heard that he wasn't due back till next week."

"Me too," Mark says. "But he is hoping to return today."

Tom lowers his head, "I don't think that's going to happen."

Mark closes up a folder and then stands, "You know," he coughs. "Alex certainly has her hands full, don't get me wrong I like the guy, he's alright but I think this situation has taken him over the cliff."

Tom asks, "From his own doing?"

Mark lowers his head as his stuffs his hands in his pockets, then the phone on his desk rings, "Excuse me."

"Sure," Toms wanders back to his desk.

**The Captain's Office**

Alex is sitting, Ross and Bobby are standing, Bobby is leaning on the desk. "Is he watching?"

Ross moves his eyes but not his head, "Yes, very nonchalantly, if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't notice. He just spoke a few words to Lange and then Mark's phone rang, Logan right on cue."

Bobby sits back in the chair, his demeanor is of defeat.

Ross follows his lead and resumes his seat behind the desk. "I was a little apprehensive about this but, shit you guys were right." Leaning forward, "The only thing is can you be sure that she will contact you?"

Bobby leans back in the chair, staring at the ceiling, "I have a suspicion that it was Nicole's idea to call in that sighting in February." Bobby lowers his head leaning his elbows on his thighs, "She won't be able to resist. She's not only a psychopath but an egomaniac, when she is sure that she has won the game she will have to show me up."

Bobby abruptly stands which causes Ross to sit up, "I'm leaving the office, when I get halfway through the squad room, call, no yell to me and demand my weapon."

The door opens suddenly and all eyes look up, "Detective." Bobby stops suddenly, "Your weapon."

Walking slowly he takes out his weapon, stopping at his desk. He removes the clip and slams it down. Alex remains in the Captains office, when Ross returns the two stand face to face.

"He just passed my office door."

Alex turns abruptly and with one quick motion the door is open, all eyes focus on the sound, Alex turns, "I had hoped that you were the kind of man to give someone a break when they were down, I guess I was wrong." Closing the door loudly she jogs through the squad.

**That Evening**

"So, Boss," Alex says as she sets the teakettle on the stovetop, "What should we do tomorrow?"

"Nothing we have to take our time, we can't do too much too soon."

He is sitting at the table with a white pad and pencil, placing her hands on his shoulders, she leans over. "What are you writing?"

"It's an outline for a story that you are going to confess to Megan and Danni, in the cafeteria, on Monday."

"Can I read what you have already?" The whistle blows on the kettle.

He stands, "I'll get it," turning off the burner. "So what do you think?"

"This is good, I like it. It makes sense and it is believable." She reads further, "I get to kick you out?" She asks surprisingly.

He nods as he pours the boiling water into a cup. "I already found a place to hideout. Remember the bar I told you about, Murphy's?"

He hands her a cup of tea, "Thanks, yes I do."

"Above the bar is a one bedroom apartment, used mostly as a storage area but I spoke with Sam this afternoon and," Bobby chuckles. "He thought it was cool that we'd be using his place for a police undercover operation, anyway I….we just need to clean it out a bit and for 50 bucks a weeks it will be my new home."

**The Home of Tom Brown**

He sits down at his computer; it is close to 10 P.M. He clicks new message.

**I have some information. **

He hits the send button; ten minutes go by and his email has an answer. He is given an address and a set of instructions. He is in his car and finds the diner. He enters the men's room, first stall, inside the tank is a note wrapped in plastic. He opens it, written in bold print the place and time for their next meeting.

**TBC**


	8. Hook

**Chapter Eight**

**Hook…. **

**A Motel in New Jersey**

He arrives at the third rate motel. It startles him when she appears out of nowhere, knocking on the window. He hits the button and unlocks the door. "I have," he says excitedly as she sits in the car.

Slamming the door, "No, not yet," she says. "Drive out of this parking lot and turn left, keep driving till I tell you not to and don't speak a word."

"Yeah sure," he says as he puts the car in gear. Fifteen minutes down the road, "Pull over here," she points. He turns the car into the parking lot of an old battered apartment building. "Park over there," she demands. He obeys.

"Give me your cell phone."

"Huh?"

"Your cell phone, give it to me."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Sure, here."

She takes his phone and then hands him a key, "Take this and go to apartment 3 B, I will meet you there." He hesitates, "Take it," she says commanding.

He enters the apartment; minutes later, she arrives, pointing a gun at him, "Strip."

"What?"

"Is there something wrong with your hearing today?"

"No."

"We've been through this before."

"I know," he says as he removes his jacket, "You don't trust anyone, do you?"

"Underwear also, believe me I've seen it before." He slowly removes his boxers, "Alright, get dressed," she sits on the old worn out couch. "What do you have to tell me?"

"There is talk going around that his stay at the hospital may have had to do with pills."

"I don't want to hear about rumors, I want facts. Is it a fact?"

"I can't say for sure, but there is one thing that I am certain about." Crossing his arms in a self-satisfied manner, "He's been suspended." Her smile is sinister and it makes him shiver, "You must really hate this guy, I mean what the hell did he do to you? Except his job," he sits down in the only chair in the room.

"Questions, you're asking me questions and making observations?" she stands. "You," she points at him. "Someone who is betraying one of his own to save his neck from financial ruin."

He awkwardly looks at her, "Sorry."

"Oh never mind that you fool, what was he suspended for?"

"I don't know but he, Ross and Eames where in a meeting and when he left Ross demanded his weapon, which means that he was suspended."

"What was her reaction?"

"Her reaction?" he asks surprisingly.

"Yes, what did she do?"

"She stayed in the Captains office until Ross returned, they had a few words and then she stormed out. Saying something like, you know he is having a hard time and you just kick him when he's down. My opinion..."

"I'm not interested..." she pauses. "What? Say it."

"To me, it looked like Ross was glad to be rid of him."

She sits back down on the couch, crossing her legs, "Things are working out exactly the way I knew they would." She says boastfully.

**One Police Plaza**

**Monday Morning**

Danni's phone rings, "Detective Matthews."

"_Danni, its Alex. Is he there?"_

"Yes Ma'am I understand."

"_I'm in the elevator."_

"That is fine, thank you for calling. I will talk with my associates about that, goodbye."

"Mark," Megan calls to him. "Has Alex arrived?"

"No not yet," he checks his watch. "She's probably running late with the baby and all."

"If I'm not here when she arrives, would you please give this to her," she hands him a folder, with four blank pieces of paper inside.

"Sure," he takes the folder and places it in the middle of his desk.

The elevator opens to the eleventh floor and Alex steps out, looking very upset. Megan notices her first, "Here she comes." Megan takes a step toward her, "Alex," she takes her by the arm, "Are you alright?"

Tom's lifts his head when he hears her name, he keeps his back to them, listening but not watching.

"It's been a….no I can't bring my problems to work." Opening her desk drawer, she dumps her bag inside. "I'm fine Megan, thanks for asking."

"Tom," his partner calls to him.

"Yeah Nate," he leans forward.

"You ready, if we leave now it will give us an hour to get to Long Island."

The two detectives walk side by side out of the squad room.

**Later in the Week**

**1PP Cafeteria**

Bobby had uncovered that Tom makes a habit of eating his lunch in a corner table most days between the hours of two and four. Alex, Megan and Danni have for the past three days been down in the cafeteria, patiently waiting for him. The three take a table close to but not too close to that table. It is three-fifteen when Tom Brown arrives, brown bag in hand. He nods to his colleague and they greet him with hellos.

"God, this tea tastes like shit," Alex exclaims.

"That's because it's not tea Alex," Megan comments. "It's coffee."

The women laugh. Alex sits back in the chair, "It feels good to laugh after my weekend from hell."

"Gees Alex, what happened?" Danni asks.

She opens a sugar packet, empting the contents in her coffee, "I finally convinced him, after my God I don't know how long, to go out for dinner on Friday." Stirring her coffee with a spoon, "We got Ashley, a friend of ours teenage daughter to watch Robby and we went out. We had a nice meal and we talked, like the old days. He was in a very good mood and he was calm, it was a good time," she sets down her coffee.

"Alex if you'd rather not tell us," Megan looks to Danni. "We'd understand, after all we are not that close and…….."

"I need to tell someone, I wouldn't know how to tell my family this, they'd, and especially my Dad would hit the ceiling." She takes a long cleansing breath, "After dinner we heard the sound of a baseball game on the TV in the bar. We decided to sit at the bar, have a drink and watch the game." She picks up her coffee cup. "The Yankees were losing, why? I don't know with all the money those guys make they should win every game. Anyway, after we ordered our second drink this man at the end of the bar started yelling at the TV. Racial slurs, voicing his so-called coaching skills, it was getting annoying." Taking a sip of coffee, she winks at Danni, she nods.

"Before I could say anything Bobby was at the end of the bar. He tapped the guy on the shoulder and asked him nicely, at first, if he would please lower his voice. The man ignored the suggestion and spoke even louder and made more obnoxious comments at the set."

Rubbing her forehead, "This time Bobby grabbed him by his arm and pulled him off the stool. I thought he was going to tell him to assume the position, boy was I wrong, that wasn't his idea, at all. He pushed him toward the door. The guy stumbled and then after he got up he took a swing at Bobby."

"Let me guess," Danni says. "Bobby hit him."

"Oh yes, the guy went down hard. Now either the guy was so drunk he didn't feel anything or he's just plain stupid. Does he stay down? No, he got up and tried to take another swing at Bobby, once again missing. Now by this time I called the police and decided to get in the middle of this." She points to her eye. "You can't see it but an elbow hit my eye."

"Who hit you?"

"Not sure Danni, but this is what happens when you get in between a drunken man and a very angry one." She lightly touches her eye. "We could hear the sirens but that didn't deter him, at all. The door opens and the cops show up, one uniform escorts the drunk outside while I was speaking to the other one. I turned to ask Bobby a question…" she pauses. "He was gone."

Megan and Danni sit back in their chairs, Megan asks, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I have no idea who he was with, if he was with anyone. He walks in the house on," she pauses, leaning forward. "Sunday afternoon. Experience from the job tells me that he didn't know either."

"Alex I'm sorry," Danni says.

Megan pats her hand, "Me too."

"Thanks, thanks guys I really appreciate that."

Danni places her hand on Alex's shoulder, "There's more to this story, isn't there?"

Alex looks up as she nods her head, "Yes, when he came home he looked like he was run over by a truck. At first, I thought to myself, wait until he is sober and looks like a human being before you talk to him. But, I was so angry I couldn't wait. I confronted him, asking where and who he was with."

"Do you think he….I don't think he would…."

"Me either," Danni chimes in.

"I doubt that too," Alex says. "But it crossed my mind, fleetingly but it did."

She removes her sweater, placing it on the back of the chair; she takes a quick peek at Tom. His back is to them but he is sitting erect. She turns back to face her friends, "Before I could get in more than a sentence he started to go off on me, ranting about me not trusting him. That I wasn't making an effort to understand what he was going through. I finally was able to get a word in and I told him yes you are right. I don't understand what you are going through, because you won't tell me. For a second I thought that he was actually listening to me and I blurted out that he needs desperately to get professional help. He said the only help that he needed now was a drink. I tried again to be discreet and sensible. I said that, that is not going to help. He stared at me as he poured the whiskey. I made a move to grab the bottle and missed. With an obstinate look on his face, he drank the whiskey." She rubs her eyes, Danni hands her a tissue.

"Thanks," she wipes her eyes, "I threw my hands up in the air and I….I told him that I couldn't take this anymore, he was unstable and becoming paranoid. I said you've lost it Bobby." Wiping her nose with the tissue, "No matter what I say or do, you are not listening….I….I told him to leave." Megan and Danni gasp. "I…I didn't want him around us until he got some help."

"Oh my God, Alex."

Alex flashes a smile, at Danni. "He had a look of anger on his face that I never thought I would ever see and it scared the hell out of me. He still had the whiskey bottle in his hand, he threw across the room."

Placing her elbows on the table she rubs her temples. "The sound of the bottle hitting the wall got Robby's attention and he came running into the room, from the den. Bobby reached down and picked up another bottle. I called Robby's name and he stopped. I thought that maybe seeing Robby would snap him back into reality. It did….but it didn't he dropped the bottle on the floor, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house."

"Have you heard from him?"

Shaking her head, "No, I'm worried about him but I can't live with him. His excessive drinking and the fits of anger, they've gotten worse since he got out of the hospital and now that he is out of work, he doesn't have anything to focus on but obsessing over that woman."

"He'll call," Danni says. "I think I know him well enough, he's a good guy and once he realizes what has happened, he'll call."

"Don't get me wrong I want him to call but I can't….I don't want him back until I know for sure that he has gotten some help, some serious help."

Alex's cell phone rings, flipping it open she checks the number, shaking her head, "Eames."

"_Alex it me, I'm your sister."_

"Hey Laurie," she says somberly, winking at her colleagues.

"_Have you been able to do it yet?"_

"Yes," she looks up as she notices Tom pass.

"_Did he fall for it?"_

She hesitates until he is out of the room, "Yes he heard every word, and he just left."

**Later that Evening **

He sits at his PC, checking his emails every half hour there are none, from _her_.

**TBC **

**A/N: FYI, part six of this series is already in progress. It is titled 'Safe From Evil', co-written with Chlark4, it's her first story.**


	9. Line

**Chapter Nine**

**Line….**

It has been five days since he sent his last email…She has yet to respond.

**One Police Plaza Garage**

He hears a women's voice cussing and a sound, as if someone is kicking a tire. He turns the corner to find her. "Hey Alex," he calls to her. "What's the matter?"

"Damn piece of," She bites her lip. "I just got it back and it dies again."

"Would you like me to take a look?"

"Thanks for the offer but the idiot from the garage said that he'd be here in forty-five minutes," she checks her watch. "That was an hour ago."

They turn their heads when they hear a rattling noise; it is an old beat up tow truck. He parks a few spots from her, opening his door he jumps out, smiling, "Detective Alex."

"Not now Lewis I'm not in the mood," she says sharply.

Walking past her speaking softly, "Sorry, Alex."

She pats his back, "It's alright, I'm….I didn't mean to snap at you."

He looks up at her and a faint smile crosses his face, "I saw him yesterday, he…."

Alex holds her hand up, "Lewis not here and not now I don't want to talk about Bobby."

Nodding his head as he pops open the hood, he messes around with the engine for a few minutes, and then opens the driver's side door. He turns the key, nothing. Poking his head out the window, "It might be the starter, I'm not sure."

He exits the vehicle, closes the hood then returns to his truck. Minutes later her car is hooked up and ready to go, Alex opens the passenger door of the tow truck, "Lewis, what's with the seat?" She takes a hold of the arm and it moves freely back and forth on its own.

"Sorry Alex but it keeps coming off the track."

"You expect me to sit on this?"

"Alex," he taps her shoulder, "I'd be happy to give you a ride."

"Thank you Tom, I'd really appreciate that." Closing the door, "On your way Lewis," she waves to him.

"Ok I'll call you in the morning when I've had a chance to look at it."

Nodding her head, "Sure, sure, thanks Lewis."

"This way," he extends his arm. "My car is over here."

As she follows him she pulls out her cell phone, speed dial, _"Hello."_

"Hey Dad," she says with a lilt in her voice.

"_Are we ready?" _

"Yes," she pauses. "My car died again, I was hoping that you could do me a big favor and pick up Robby from daycare?"

"_I'll be there."_

"Thanks Dad."

**The Goren Home**

Tom pulls the car over to the curb, "Thanks Tom," she says as she opens her door.

"No problem," he replies. He hears her call his name as he exits the vehicle.

"Bobby," he walks onto the sidewalk. "Bobby, what are you doing here?"

"I want to see Robby."

"You're not supposed to be here and I don't want to see you."

"I said I want to see my son, not you," crossing his arms in a defiant pose.

"I'll let you see him tomorrow, now go home."

He takes a few steps forward and looks down on her, "You'll let me see him tomorrow?" She looks up into his eyes, he flashes a quick smile, she pushes him back, he staggers a bit but remains standing.

"You've been drinking, you promised me yesterday that you were going to get some help, have you?"

"I never promised you a Goddamn thing."

"I don't want you here, Bobby."

He grabs her arm, "You don't want this and you don't want that," pulling her closer. "Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me what to do."

"Let go of me," she pushes on his chest. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." He says as he pulls her close once again.

A hand grabs his arm, "Goren, come on man leave her alone."

Bobby pulls his arm out of Brown's hold. "Let go of me, I'm talking to my wife." Bobby steps back and points at them, "What is he doing here?"

"My car died and Tom was nice enough to drive me home."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ Bobby," she rubs her forehead as she exhales.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Shaking her head as she looks up at him, "I'm not even going to respond to that."

"You're not going to respond to that, why?" He wags his finger at them, "Because it's true."

"Bobby please stop it, you're thinking crazy."

"Crazy, oh now I'm crazy, that's what you think?"

"No," she shakes her head. "Bobby," she says slightly sobbing. "Please go home I'm not going to ask you again." She turns her back on him.

He grabs her arm, "Let go of me, that hurts!" He releases his hold and steps back lowering his head. "Bobby," he keeps his head down.

"Bobby, look at me," she asks softly.

He slowly raises his head, "My father is going to be here with Robby any minute now, I suggest that you leave." He remains still, "Bobby do you really want to visit with Robby….now?" her voice cracks, "Please go home."

Alex turns slowly and jogs up the walkway, unlocks the front door slamming it behind her. Bobby sits on the curb, pulling a cigarette out of a crumbled pack. His hand shakes slightly as he lights it, tossing the empty pack on the street.

Tom stands over him, "Ah, hey can I give you a lift somewhere?"

He shakes his bowed down head. He stands suddenly, dropping the cigarette then smashing it out with his boot. He begins to walk.

Tom watches him for a minute or so then gets in his car, after Bobby, turns the corner he drives slowly down the street. He watches him as he removes a key from his pocket and opens, which he assumes is his apartment door. Tom parks his car in the lot across the street, looking up he sees a light go on in the apartment over the bar.

Putting the car in gear he is out of the neighborhood heading for home.

He checks his emails, sitting in his 'junk mail' is an unfamiliar name, he clicks it open, instructions for their next meeting.

She meets him downtown, lots of people. "Are you starting to trust me?"

"Talk, tell me. What's been going on?"

A feeling of joviality runs through him, he shakes his head surprised at the feeling. "She's kicked him out of the house."

Nicole stops walking, grabbing his arm. "Say that again."

"She kicked him out."

Nicole begins walking, smiling from ear to ear, "I knew she would, she is not strong, not at all."

"She said that he's been drinking a lot and flying into rages. Wouldn't take him back until he got some help, which from what I saw, he hasn't."

"Saw what did you see?"

"Alex had some trouble with her car and I gave her a ride home, she is very sweet, can easily see what Goren saw in her."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Nothing, sorry, he….he showed up at the house wanting to see his kid, the guy was drunk. Alex told him to go home before her father came by; she said that he was bringing their son home. I guess he's a little intimidated by her ole man and he seemed to realize that in the condition he was in he shouldn't be around his kid."

_He has lost his job, his home, wife, child and the respect of his father-in-law, perfect. _She smiles to herself, grabbing Tom's arm. "Do you have any idea where he is staying?"

"Sure" he says proudly. "I offered him a ride but he refused, so I followed him. He's…."

"Take me there, now."

Nicole sits in the passenger seat of Tom's car as he drives through Brooklyn. Turning the car into a supermarket parking lot, he points, "Up there over the bar, is where he's living."

The curtain moves slightly, neither Brown nor Nicole notice, but he can see them, smiling he says, "Yes Nicole I see you."

**The Next Day**

**One Police Plaza**

Ross opens his door when he sees Brown enter the squad, he calls to him. "Brown, my office, now."

"Yes sir," he turns to close the door.

"No, leave it open," Ross says as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Mike is the first one to enter, followed by Megan then Danni. Ross points to Brown, "Sit down." He commands.

Mark arrives moments later, followed by Alex. Terror slowly seeps through him. He looks up as the last person closes the door, Bobby.

Alex and Danni, sit in the remaining chairs, Bobby stands behind his wife. No one speaks for a minute, Tom's only hope is that the floor will open and he will be sucked down.

"You little prick," Alex exclaims, "How in the hell…." Bobby places his hand on her shoulder, she looks up at him. He shakes his head.

Brown is just about to speak when Ross, says, "We've been playing a game with you Detec…." Ross rubs his eyes, "No, you don't deserve that title anymore."

"I don't know where…."

"We haven't assembled here to ask you where she is, because we all know that Nicole is on her way to confronting Goren."

"I….I don't know when."

"I can be a very patient man." Bobby says calmly.

"Goren," Ross says. "Anything you want to say to him."

Shaking his head, "No. Just place him under arrest and get him out of my sight."

**An Hour Later**

**Holding Cell**

Tom stands when he hears the sound of the door opening, when he sees who it is he blurts out, "I never made a play for Alex." He says then bows down his head.

"I know that," he moves a chair next to the cell. "Why? Were you planning to," Bobby shakes his head. "Never mind."

Tom resumes his seat as Bobby speaks, "Believe it or not I understand, Nicole can be very persuasive." Bobby bangs on the cell door, "But you knew her background, shit man you're a cop. Were your eyes that closed that you couldn't see who you were dealing with?"

"She promised me that she would get me out of debt, she's given me…."

Bobby holds up his hand, "Yeah she gave you a taste of the money that she does not have. One hundred thousand dollars did you ever wonder where the hell she was going to get that kind of money?"

"Yes and no," he says sheepishly.

Bobby continues, "Did you really believe that she would let you live? Most of them, her cohorts are dead or in jail. And the ones that are still breathing are because we got to them before she did."

Tom nods his head, "I know, I know."

Bobby sits back in the chair, seeming relaxed, "Can I ask you something?"

Tom nods, "Sure."

"Was it because it was me? I mean in a way I can understand that but you dragged my family into this and that I can not forgive."

Tom looks up shaking his head, "No I was desperate and she came to me just when I needed her. It wasn't personal Goren." Tom runs his fingers through his hair, "She really hates you," he holds his hand up. "Sorry I'm sorry."

Bobby smirks, "It's alright, you're not telling me something that I don't already know."

Tom leans forward, "But at the same time she admires you." Bobby nods his head. Tom continues, "No offense but I often wondered why she didn't just….you know."

Bobby stands, "No challenge in that." He slides the chair under the desk. "Good luck Brown."

"Same to you Goren, hey man I'm sorry," he says as he takes a hold of the bars.

Bobby nods, "Yeah, well you should also thank me."

"What, for what?"

Bobby chuckles as he reaches for the doorknob, "For keeping Alex out of here." Releasing his hold of the knob he turns to face Brown. He walks slowly across the room as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Those people out there," he gestures with his head. "Think that I had the tough part in all this, it wasn't me at all, it was Alex. Day in and day out she had to deal with you. Her insides were being torn apart but she did her job, something that you should have done." Bobby stands within a foot of the cell door. "Like I said before I understand your desperation, hell I've been through some tough times myself in my life, but the one thing that I have never done," he takes a long cleaning breath. "Is betray another human being. I do sincerely wish you good luck, because where you're going you're going to need it." Bobby turns toward the door, stopping suddenly. He points his finger in Brown's direction. "If I thought for a second that you made a pass at my wife," he looks him up and down. "You wouldn't be standing right now."

Three strides and he is upon the door, opening it slowly. Brown sits down on the cot as Bobby leaves the room.

**TBC**

**A/N: FYI, part six of this series is already in progress. It is titled 'Safe From Evil', co-written with Chlark4, it's her first story.**


	10. SinkHer

**Chapter Ten**

**And Sink-her….**

She sits in front of a computer in The Computer Café in New Jersey, she begins typing an email.

T,

After many months of hard work I have finally landed an interview with Mister Mark. The outcome of that meeting will, with all hope, end your misery and mine. John Bistro has some very important information for you. He will be waiting for you at his place of business at 10 o'clock this evening. It is vital that you not miss this appointment.

N.

**Later That Afternoon**

She sits across from the run down building, waiting for him to emerge from the one bedroom apartment that he now calls home. _I knew she would kick you out; she doesn't love you, Bobby. She is weak and selfish, as I believed she would be_, _not able to face any turmoil_.

She opens a bottle of water and takes a long swig. As she tilts the bottle, she sees him dressed unfamiliar to her, t-shirt and jeans but aware that it is him. He staggers a bit, she checks her watch. _Three-thirty and already he isfeeling no pain. She has to smirk._

She watches him as he opens the door to Murphy's bar.

Her heart starts to beat a little faster as she imagines the confrontation that she soon will incur.

She remains in the car for another half hour than checking her look in the rear view mirror. Her dyed chestnut brown hair and blue contacts drastically change her appearance and the condition that he is in, might not recognize her. Thoughts of an evening of passion cross her mind, she smiles. She shrugs her shoulders; _even if he does recognize me, he will know that I have won, finally._

She opens the door to the bar and must adjust her eyes to the dark room. He sits slumped over at the bar. She takes the stool next to him. Lightly tapping his arm, she motions for him to pass the bowl of peanuts. Without looking at her, he slides the bowl in her direction. "Thank you," she says, altering her accent.

"What's your pleasure," the bartender inquires.

"Gin and tonic," she looks at the mouthful of whiskey remaining in the glass in front of him, she taps his arm once again, this time he does look at her, "Are you ready for another drink?"

He picks up the glass, "Sure, I'm not driving." He finishes the whiskey inside, "Thanks."

The bartender returns with their drinks, he picks it up, "Thanks again," three quick sips and it's gone. He sets the glass down and slowly removes his body from the barstool; he starts to topple but catches himself before he meets the floor. "Whoa," he laughs aloud.

"Are you leaving?" she asks.

"Huh? Ah no I have to take a….bathroom," he points. "I need to use the men's room."

She orders him another drink, as she nurses her gin and tonic. Moments later he returns. "So," he bumps into the stool, she puts her hand on it and stops it from wiggling.

"So, what?" she asks.

He spies the drink, "If you're trying to get me drunk," he laughs. "You're too late."

She lifts up her drink and they cling glasses, "You were going to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah," he frowns. "Shit I don't remember." He takes a sip of his drink, "I'm lucky I can remember my name these days…..ah yeah, I've lived in this area my whole life," he finishes his drink. "Shows you how fascinating my life is, anyway. I've never seen you around here before."

"I've never been around here before."

He chuckles nodding his head, "Good answer."

"I see you're married."

Holding up his hand, he turns the ring around on his finger, "My fingers are swollen I can't get the damn thing off." He turns to her, "She threw me out, a little," he makes a gesture with his fingers, "a tiny bit of….she kicks me out. She can't handle mess; you know everything has to be neat and orderly."

"How long have you been married?"

Sipping his drink, "I….I don't want to talk about that, alright. I mean I made one little mistake, I've been going through a bad time and she can't even back me up. She accuses me of messing…." He picks up his glass, "Ah, I think she's already found a replacement, screw her." He finishes his drink and nosily sets the glass down, smacking his hand on the bar, "Yo, Chuck, another one."

The bartender leans over, "I think you've had enough, Bobby."

"Come on man," he says pleading.

Chuck nods, as he fills up the glass, "Alright this is the last one and keep you voice down, alright."

Bobby scans the room, "Why? The lady and I are the only ones cons….concsci….awake enough to speak."

"Hey, Bobby." A tall dark haired man says as he leans on the bar. Bobby nods lifting his drink in the air. "Who's the babe?" The man asks as he places his hand on her shoulder. "Hi," he says then burps. "I'm Mike, you honey," he points at her. "Can call me Mikey."

Bobby coughs a few times, "Hey man," he stands suddenly. "Back off alright."

She takes Bobby's hand in hers, "It's alright he's just being friendly." Bobby retakes his seat, "So," she says as she gazes at the two inebriated but attractive men standing next to her. "Since you seem to know each other," patting Bobby's arm. "Why don't you introduce me?"

Bobby finishes the rest of the liquid in the glass, she watches him as he sits up straight. She gets a sudden feeling of uncertainty, all the courage and prowess she felt only moments ago have faded. "Mike, I mean Detective Mike Logan, this is Nicole Wallace."

She slowly shakes her head chuckling softly; her first thought is to stand. She makes a move to climb down from the stool but Mike has a hold of one arm and Bobby the other. Bobby begins to point around the room, introducing his colleagues. He starts with the man behind the bar, "This is Detective Mark Lange and over there in that corner, pretending she is asleep, is Detective Megan Wheeler, and sitting at the end of the bar is Detective Danni Matthews."

The awe overpowers the anger she feels, she rubs her forehead. "What's the matter Nicole, have a headache?" She remains silent. "Speechless, well….will wonders never cease." She faces forward as he stands, leaning down to catch her eye, "You could turn black and grow three inches and I would always know it is you."

She is defeated but she smiles, her accent returns, "Bravo Bobby," the door behind the bar suddenly opens, Alex followed by Ross and two uniformed officers step out. Mike pulls on her arm slightly for her to stand, looking directly at Alex, "I underestimated you Detective," she says. "You stuck with him I never thought you would."

"Nicole Wallace you are under arrest," Mike says as he cuffs her. The uniformed officers escort her out the door.

Bobby sits down on the stool rubbing his face, he grabs Logan's arm, "Mikey, oh man I almost lost it."

"Sorry, it just came out."

Bobby stands patting Logan on the back, "That's not your line is it?"

Mike laughs as he pushes him, "Go to hell."

Bobby turns to the cluster of people standing before him, "Thanks everybody, thanks for everything."

Handshakes and hugs are exchanged, "Bobby, Alex you coming?" Mike asks.

Bobby takes Alex by the hand, shaking his head, "No I want to go home." He leans in and kisses her cheek. "Where's Robby?"

"He's at my sister's."

"Come on let's go pick him up."

**A Month Later**

"What the hell is that noise?"

She smiles as she slips her t-shirt over her head, "Its Robby he just climbed out of the crib." She searches the bed for her panties, taps his arm, "Put you underwear on."

"What for?"

"Don't start a debate with me now Bobby."

"Ok," he too fishes under the covers for his underwear, he slips them on. The door opens suddenly. "We're gonna have to teach him to knock," Bobby says softly.

Robby stands at the foot of the bed, "Morning sweetie," Alex says.

Bobby sits up, "Hey little guy."

"Mommy," he whines.

"Yes Robby."

"Mommy pooh, poohs."

Bobby lies back in the bed and starts to laugh; she lightly smacks his arm, "Don't laugh change your sons diaper."

He turns over on his side facing her, "He said and correct me if I'm wrong, Mommy." Alex does not say a word but the look on her face tells him, "Ok, ok….come on Robby."

He takes his sons hand and the two men in her life walk toward the door, "Hey," she calls to them. They turn to face her, "I love you guys."

Bobby smiles, "We love you to Mommy." He shakes Robby hand gently, "Right."

"Right," he smiles as he waves.

**The End**

Part Six of my series is entitled Safe From Evil written with Fan Fic reader Chlark4.


End file.
